Solve for $q$ : $-14 = -13 + q$
Explanation: Add $13$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {+ 13}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -14 &=& -13 + q \\ \\ {+13} && {+13} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {+ 13} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -1$